


OS AUs (South Park Edition)

by evenroseshavethorns



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Mpreg, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - World War I, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, maybe not everyone-, ok
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenroseshavethorns/pseuds/evenroseshavethorns
Summary: Ok, allora.Ho notato che non esistono raccolte in italiano di South Park-Non è una cosa bella, eh.Quindi, ho deciso di fare una bella e GRANDE raccolta di One-Shots su South Park (ovviamente non ship senza senso..)(non voglio offendere nessuno, ma non farò ship come la Kyman, Twenny, Kylendy, ecc..).E detto questo, possiamo iniziare!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 1. Hospital and Terminal Disease AU! - Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riassunto:
> 
> In questo AU!, Kenny ha una grave malattia con cui ha combattuto per tanto tempo, e Butters è il suo dottore/infermiere assegnato. Sin da quando si sono conosciuti si sono innamorati l'uno dell'altro, finendo col fidanzarsi non molto tempo dopo. Ormai Kenny è in fase terminale della sua malattia, e Butters si ritrova costretto a lasciarlo andare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm..ehi--  
> ..O0f--
> 
> Iniziamo con un pò d'angst owo

_**Riassunto:** _

_**In questo AU!, Kenny ha una grave malattia con cui ha combattuto per tanto tempo, e Butters è il suo dottore/infermiere assegnato. Sin da quando si sono conosciuti si sono innamorati l'uno dell'altro, finendo col fidanzarsi non molto tempo dopo. Ormai Kenny è in fase terminale della sua malattia, e Butters si ritrova costretto a lasciarlo andare.** _

\----------------

Kenny guardò la luce bianca della lampada a neon attaccata al soffitto, mentre i suoni provenienti dall'elettrocardiogramma e dal suo sospiro erano gli unici rumori che si potevano udire nella stanza.

Ad essi, ben presto, si aggiunse un terzo elemento uditivo: lo scricchiolio della porta della sua stanza che si apriva e chiudeva.

Si girò di poco e in modo lento per vedere che si trattava di Leopold, o "Butters", come lo chiamavano tutti, alla quale rivolse un debole ma genuino sorriso.

«Ehi, Buttercup..» Sussurrò il ragazzo più grande, tossendo rumorosamente un paio di volte, calmandosi dopo un pò. Poi, con l'aiuto dell'altro, si stese. «Che notizie mi porti oggi, cucciolo?»

Sin da quando i loro occhi avevano avuto la possibilità di incrociarsi, - cioè, da quando Kenny gli era stato assegnato come paziente di cui prendersi cura - entrambi lo avevano definito il classico "colpo di fulmine". 

Col passare del tempo, tra cure e racconti strappalacrime, - come l'abuso da parte dei genitori del più giovane e la sofferenza della malattia dell'altro - entrambi si erano aiutati e innamorati l'uno dell'altro, finendo col fidanzarsi.

Il periodo che susseguì la proposta di fidanzamento fu un insieme di ricadute varie e rassicurazioni, lacrime, frustrazioni, carezze e baci. Ma tutti e due sapevano che ciò non sarebbe durato per sempre..

Il biondino in camice bianco si morse il labbro inferiore, facendolo quasi sanguinare, mentre i suoi occhi ghiaccio si riempivano di lacrime ancora più cristalline del colore della sua pupilla.

L'altro cercò di alzarsi per confortarlo, ma era da un certo periodo di tempo che non riusciva più a stendersi come faceva un tempo. L'altro prese un respiro profondo prima di parlare con un tono di voce spezzato, malconcio.

«Kenny, mi spiace, io--» Qualche lacrime cadde dai suoi occhi, che si asciugò presto. «..n-non posso farcela, Kenny..» 

L'altro all'iniziò non capì, ma poi vide la cartellina con i dati scendere a picco e comprese che stava per succedere. Eppure, nonostante ciò, sorrise.

«Certo che ce la puoi fare, amore..tu sei più forte di quel che credi, e lo sai.» Cercò di aiutarlo il più grande, sforzando un piccolo sorriso. L'altro scosse la testa ripetutamente, ignorando i dolci sussurri del suo ragazzo.

«No! Non è vero--i-io..» Kenny _lo_ odiava.

Odiava quando una persona che egli amava si rattristiva e si convinceva di qualcosa che non era vero. 

Certo, la sua malattia era vera, eccome se lo era..ma anche quando la sua sorellina Karen aveva detto che "non poteva farcela", il ragazzo dal parka arancione si era sentito così impotente.

Karen e Butters erano due, se non _le uniche_ persone più importanti della sua vita, e vederle soffrire in quel modo e sapere di non poter fare niente per migliorare la situazione..lo frustrava terribilmente.

Prese la mano del piccolo infermiere tirocinante, stringendola di poco, in modo da attirare la sua attenzione. Sorrise, accarezzando col pollice il bianco dorso di essa.

«..ehi. Cos'è quel muso lungo? Non dirmi che devo andarmene e ricordati così, vero? Perché questo sarebbe peggio della peggiore dannazione..» Quando si rese conto che quel tono non funzionava, la sua espressione si fece seria tutta d'un tratto. «Ehi..»

Il viso di Leopold era rivolto verso il basso, le lacrime che scendevano lentamente in una corsa a rallentatore, come pista le sue guance rosse e come traguardo il pavimento tappezzato in verde scuro.

«..Butters, guardami.» _No. Non poteva farcela._ «Butters, per favore, guardami.» _Non poteva vederlo in quello stato. Non era forte abbastanza._ «Ti prego..voglio vedere i tuoi occhi rossi di nuovo..quest'ultima volta, ok?»

Dopo aver lasciato un respiro fuori dalla sua bocca, il biondo più giovane alzò lo sguardo, incrociandolo con quello del suo fidanzato come la prima volta che si erano incontrati.

«Eccoli qui..» Si fermò per un secondo, cercando le parole giuste da dirgli in un momento simile. Appena ebbe preparato mentalmente il suo discordo, cominciò a parlare. «Butters. Ora devi ascoltarmi, ok? ..tu puoi farcela.»

Il destinatario di quelle parole voleva ribattere, e dirgli che il suo mittente aveva torto, che lui non era forte abbastanza, che lui non poteva farcela, ma venne interrotto dall'altro ben presto.

«E per quanto _tu_ possa _credere_ che non sia la verità, fintanto che questa macchina mi tiene in vita niente mi farà cambiare idea. E tu sai quanto sono testardo, quindi nemmeno tu mi farai cambiare idea.» 

L'altro lo guardò per un attimo, e i suoi occhi già cominciarono ad inumidirsi. «E se c'è qualcuno forte quanto Karen, se non più..quello sei _tu._ Quindi non metterti dei limiti, ok? ..voglio che quando me ne andrò..»

Prese un respiro. Un profondo respiro, prima di ricominciare a parlare. «..voglio che sia _tu_ a occuparti di Karen per me. Ad essere _forte_ per lei al posto mio.» 

Il più giovane strinse la mano del suo ragazzo, stretta che venne presto ricambiata, ma che non fermò il discordo dell'altro. «E voglio che tu sia _forte_ , ok? Ci vedremo comunque, alla fine..devi promettermi tutto questo, capito? Me lo prometti?»

Il _bip_ della macchina accanto al lettino fu l'unico rumore che si sentì nella stanza per qualche minuto, finché un flebile «sì..» uscì dalle labbra dell'infermiere.

Il paziente sorrise un'ultima volta, prima di chiudere gli occhi per riposare quella notte. Qualche settimana più tardi, invece, chiuse gli occhi per riposare _per sempre._

Kenny McCormick, un ragazzo di 19 anni, vittima di una malattia rara mortale, si lasciò dietro una famiglia problematica ma amorevole, una sorellina di 15 anni che lo ammirava e un ragazzo di 18 anni che sarebbe stato forte.

Forte come aveva promesso.

Forte come colui che amava e aspettava di rivedere voleva che fosse.

Forte.

Forte fino alla sua morte.

Fino a quando lo avesse rivisto di nuovo, e fossero stati insieme.

Più felici e più forti di prima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> Hai sbloccato: CREEK OF TEARS!
> 
> (Perché Creek in inglese vuol dire fiume.)  
> (Chi sa, sa ywu)
> 
> Btw, questa raccolta avrà principalmente (e PROBABILMENTE, perché non ne sono sicura--) solo one-shots angst e fluff, massimo lime.
> 
> C I T.
> 
> Pubblicherò la prossima one-shot entro questa settimana (spero!), ma sono aperta a richieste su ship e idee.  
> Semplicemente devono essere AU (anche Canon universe va bene uwu!) e non ship senza senso.. (senza offesa ma non KYMAN O TWENNY. OK? OK.)
> 
> E questo è quanto, spero che questa raccolta vi piaccia e..niente, bye da Niki!


	2. 2. High School/Break up and Moving On AU! - Tyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riassunto:
> 
> Clyde viene a sapere del tradimento della fidanzata, Bebe. Devastato dalla scoperta e nel disperato tentativo di sentirsi meglio, va a cercare conforto dal suo migliore amico, Token. Quello che però non sa è un segreto abbastanza sconcertante..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A VOI--  
> HERE, TAKE THIS--
> 
> No, ok, questa richiesta è la prima che faccio, spero ti piaccia-- 
> 
> Per favore, apprezza lo sforzo--
> 
> Tvb--

_**Riassunto:** _

_**Clyde viene a sapere del tradimento della fidanzata, Bebe. Devastato dalla scoperta e nel disperato tentativo di sentirsi meglio, va a cercare conforto dal suo migliore amico, Token. Quello che però non sa è un segreto abbastanza sconcertante..** _

\----------------------

Clyde Donovan e Bebe Stevens.

Si erano fidanzati il primo anno di liceo, dopo la prima partita di rugby, a cui il ragazzo aveva giocato e la ragazza aveva fatto parte della squadra delle cheerleaders.

Da allora erano stati considerati la rappresentazione della 'perfetta coppia di una scuola superiore americana'. 

Clyde dava sempre il massimo e cercava in ogni modo di far felice la bionda, regalandole tanti doni e facendo ogni tipo di sacrificio per portare avanti la loro relazione, e Bebe..beh, Bebe faceva la sua parte.

Sin dal loro primo anno, avevano vinto il titolo di re e reginetta del ballo di fine anno tre volte di fila e quest'anno, il loro quarto, avrebbero dovuto vincere di nuovo.

_Avrebbero._

«Clyde, aspetta!» La bionda gli prese il braccio nel tentativo di fermarlo dalla sua corsa, anche se non serviva a niente: il castano si liberò dalla sua presa, girandosi verso di lei con gli occhi ancora rossi per il pianto.

«Ho fatto--» Prese un bel respiro col naso, tirandosi indietro i capelli. «--tutto quello che potevo per salvare la nostra storia..» Si fermò un attimo, sospirò, per poi continuare. «..e poi vengo a sapere che te la spassi con Bridon? Bridon Gueermo?»

La ragazza sembrava perlopiù annoiata che dispiaciuta, quindi si limitò a biascicare un 'mi dispiace', per poi sbuffare quando incrociò lo sguardo seriamente rotto dell'altro. «È stato un errore, va bene? Ora non fare così, non è poi così grave..»

Quelle parole ruppero ancora di più il cuore del povero liceale, che strinse i pugni. «'Non fare così'? 'Non è poi così grave'?» Si fermò, chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando per l'ennesima volta, per poi guardarla fissa negli occhi. «Ti amavo, Bebe..ma credo che questa sia la fine, mh? Vai pure da Bridon. Io e te abbiamo chiuso.»

E con questo, se ne andò, lasciando la bionda lì, ferma e incapace di reagire o rispondere a uno sguardo così tagliente.

Quando uscì dalla scuola, - aveva finito gli allenamenti e aveva appena saputo e gli avevano dato la conferma della notizia - calde lacrime lasciarono una seconda volta il suo viso.

Strinse a sè la borsa e si incamminò verso casa sua. Appena arrivato, si fermò un attimo all'altarino dove era raffigurata la figura di una donna sorridente molto simile al ragazzo. Quest'ultimo sorrise ad esso. «Ehi, mamma.»

Salì per le scale, evitando la camera vuota della sorella - che ormai era andata a studiare all'estero - e si diresse verso la sua camera, e stava per entrarci se non fosse stato per il padre che lo colpì violentemente, facendolo cadere per terra.

Era ubriaco, di nuovo. L'odore della birra era penetrante ed era esteso al suo alito e per tutti i suoi vestiti.

Senza dire una parola o contraccambiare in alcun mondo il danno fisico, il castano si rialzò ed entrò nella sua camera, mentre ignorava le accuse - per parte vere - dell'uomo riguardo alla colpa della morte di sua madre, ovvero la sua.

«..» Si buttò sul letto, lasciandosi andare a un pianti liberatorio. Durò per un bel pò, finché ormai anche il suo corpo non poteva più produrre lacrime da far uscire. 

Clyde guardò fuori dalla sua camera. Era una notte di luna piena, e le stelle erano più luminose. Aprì la finestra, guardando il cielo. 

Prese presto la sua decisione. Oltre sua madre, c'era solo un'altra persona di cui si fidava ciecamente.. saltò fuori dalla camera, dirigendosi a casa del suo migliore amico, Token.

Token e Clyde sono stati migliori amici sin da quando avevano toccato la culla dell'ospedale - le loro madri avevano partorito nello stesso ospedale, Token era nato qualche giorno prima dell'altro ed erano stati vicini di culla - e avevano passato ogni giorno insieme.

Quando Clyde perse sua madre, Token era lì, a confortarlo e a porgergli una spalla per piangere. 

Oltre questo, condividevano ogni passione e hobby, ogni segreto e ogni momento, felice o triste che fosse. Si erano anche dati il loro primo bacio, ad una delle tante partite del gioco della bottiglia delle medie. 

Competevano bene con Kyle e Stan, due loro compagni. Solo che loro erano anche fidanzati.

Quando arrivò all'imponente struttura della villa - la famiglia di Token era molto illustre e ricca - e si arrampicò sù per il tetto, bussando alla finestra.

Appena il ragazzo afro-americano aprì la finestra e vide il migliore amico davanti a sé, con gli occhi rossi per il pianto e lo sguardo pieno di tristezza, non ci fu bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni. 

Solo quando lo fece entrare e sedere sul letto e averlo fatto liberare in un altro pianto, gli chiese cosa stava succedendo.

«..oggi è stata una giornata schifosa, Token..» Sospirò semplicemente il castano, tirandosi indietro i capelli e sentendo di essere sul punto di crollare di nuovo. 

L'amico stette in silenzio, incoraggiandolo a continuare. L'altro lo guardò, guardando di nuovo verso il basso e cominciando la sua narrazione.

«..Bebe mi ha lasciato.» Il maggiore sospirò, volendo dire qualcosa, ma venne presto interrotto. «Meglio dire, l'ho lasciata io. Ho scoperto che se la spassava con Bridon. Appena sono tornato a casa, mio padre era ubriaco marcio, e ha cominciato a dire cose riguardo me e la morte di mia madre.. quindi ti lascio immaginare come sia finit--»

Non riuscì a finire che venne catturato in un'abbraccio dal più grande, bloccandosi per un secondo per poi ridere nervosamente. «T-Token, amico, questo è gay..»

«Non mi importa.» Disse secco, aumentando la stretta. All'inizio ancora confuso e sorpreso, in un secondo momento ricambiò in modo incerto l'abbraccio e si lasciò andare a un'altro pianto liberatorio. 

Si staccarono quando entrambi capirono che Clyde si era calmato. Si guardarono negli occhi per un bel pò di tempo, fino a che il ragazzo dal colore della pelle scura si avvicinò al viso dell'altro.

Il castano stette un secondo fermo, per poi avvicinarsi a sua volta, sentendo i loro respiri farsi più pesanti e caldi, mescolandosi mentre la distanza tra le loro labbra diminuiva sempre di più, sempre di più..

_Aspetta.._

Il minore si fermò un secondo, rendendosi conto della posizione in cui si trovava e il gesto che stava per compiere.

_..ma che sto facendo?_

Si allontanò bruscamente. «S-Scusa, amico. Non so cosa tu possa pensare, ma non sono gay. Mi dispiace.. ti ringrazio, sei il migliore degli amici.. ma ora devo proprio andare.» Disse tutto in una volta, aprendo la finestra e non lasciando al più grande la possibilità di ribattere, saltando fuori dalla stanza e dirigendosi verso casa. 

Si toccò le labbra, quasi sentendo quel calore che aveva provato prima. Infatti quel calore ancora c'era, ed era sulle sue guance, ora dipinte di rosso cremisi. Scosse la testa.. non poteva essere, doveva per forza sbagliarsi.. 

.. _doveva essere così._

_..doveva._

Si fermò, la luna che rifletteva la sua luce su di lui. Alzò lo sguardo verso di essa.

_Doveva essere così.._

«CLYDE!» Un urlo si propagò per l'aria, e il nominato non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di girarsi che venne catturato in un abbraccio che lo strinse quasi come una dolce tenaglia. 

«T-Token..» Lo guardò incredulo. Sentì la stretta farsi più forte, ma non così tanto da fargli male.

«Non mi interessa se non sei gay. Non mi interessa se non potrai mai ricambiare i miei sentimenti, ma ti prego.. non allontanarti da me.» Chiese con voce rotta da quelle che sembravano lacrime. 

_Token.. aveva pianto?_

Ricambiò la stretta, guardandolo preoccupato. «Token..»

«Non te ne andare da me.. non saprei cosa fare, senza di te.» Continuò, piano, quasi come un sussurro. «Non posso evitare di amarti, ma non voglio che i miei sentimenti ci dividano.. per me va bene anche solo restare amici. Se vuol dire che potrò stare al tuo fianco, mi sta bene.»

Clyde al sentire quelle parole sentì i suoi occhi farsi lucidi di nuovo. Nessuno gli aveva mai detto una cosa così dolce.. nemmeno sua madre. 

Sì, lei era dolcissima, ma non aveva passato così tanto tempo con lei, quindi non ricordava benissimo ciò che avevano passato.

«Token, io..» Si staccò, guardandolo negli occhi e ricevendo la conferma dalle iridi rosse del maggiore. Posò la mano sulla sua guancia destra, sorridendogli e poi cominciando a piangere a sua volta. «..sono felice che tu sia ancora vicino a me.»

Guardò in basso, mordendosi il labbro quasi a farlo sanguinare. «..rimani con me per sempre, ti prego.»

Detto ciò, si sporse, facendo finalmente combaciare le loro labbra insieme. Non ci volle molto prima che l'altro ricambiasse, e fu a quel punto che il mondo sembrava essersi fermato, e la luna era diventata l'unico riflettore che li faceva splendere e rendere le star dello spettacolo, quello della loro vita. 

Una volta che terminò quel contatto, i loro occhi si rifletterono l'uno con l'altro alla luce lunare, e un sorriso si dipinse sul volto di entrambi.

«Allora?»

«Allora cosa?»

«Cosa vuoi essere?»

Il castano ci pensò, prima di prendere la sua mano e stringerla. «Vuoi che te lo dica o vuoi portarmi a casa?»

Il maggiore ridacchiò, ricambiando la stretta.

«Per ora, voglio solo stare vicino a te.»

Era così. Era la cosa migliore.

Era tutto perfetto. 

_Proprio come doveva essere e sarebbe stato.._

_..stavolta per sempre._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO FINITO--  
> CE L'HO FATTA, MI SENTO POTENTE--
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, è la prima Tyde che scrivo in assoluto.  
> Per ultima parte mi sono sembrati un pò OOC i personaggi, ma non so--
> 
> Vabbè, la prossima sarà un'altra Bunny!   
> Alla prossima!
> 
> Niki


	3. 3. Parental and Domestic Life/Hidden Identity AU - Bunny

_**Riassunto:** _

_**In questo AU!, Butters e Kenny sono sposati e hanno una famiglia, vivendo come la perfetta coppia sposata.. se non fosse che entrambi nascondono dalla loro famiglia, persino l'uno dall'altro, uno sconvolgente segreto..** _

\------------------

«Ahh-- Ace! Non salire sulla mensola-- Carol! Posa quel coltello! Leroy, non giocare con i ratti!» Leopold Butters McCormick-Stotch si sedette un attimo sulla poltrona, massaggiandosi la fronte per tutto lo stress accumulato.

Sperava solo che suo marito stesse tornando presto, perché badare da solo a sette bambini era davvero dura.

E, quasi come se le sue preghiere fossero state esaudite, sentì il campanello un pò rotto suonare (per quel che poteva dirsi 'suono') e, senza perdere tempo, egli andò ad aprire, ritrovandosi un ragazzo anch'esso biondo, dagli occhi marroni e con una spruzzata di lentiggini sul viso, meglio conosciuto come Kenny McCormick o suo marito. «Ken!» Lo abbracciò, felice che fosse finalmente tornato.

«Ehi, Leo.» Si scambiarono un bacio prima che il minore aiutasse il coniuge a togliersi la giacca. «Come è andata la tua giornata?» Chiese il più grande; e prima che potesse udire risposta, sette piccoli umani balzarono addosso a lui, facendolo cadere rovinosamente a terra, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Butters.

«Papà!»

«Papi, portami in braccio!»

«Ehi, papà, posso giocare con i ratti? Papino ha detto che non posso..»

«Papà, guarda quanto sono cresciuta!»

«Papà, papà, guarda quanto ho preso oggi nel mio quiz di matematica--»

Kenny sentì che se sarebbe dovuto morire in quel momento, forse il suo regalo di Natale stava venendo anticipato.

Ma, invece, si alzò a fatica, accarezzando ogni piccola testa bionda, mora, rossa che fosse e occupandosi di quelli che erano i suoi figli finché l'altro genitore non li chiamò per la cena.

Stare a tavola era uno dei momenti più importanti della giornata e anche uno dei più stancanti, perché nonostante il fatto che quell'occasione ricorrente li riuniva insieme come la famiglia numerosa che erano, dall'altra parte c'era qualcosa che poteva rivelarsi un pericolo..

«E quindi oggi hai protetto una tua compagna di classe, Tracy? Che cosa nobile da parte tua!» La lodò il padre mentre serviva il marito con un'altro piatto di zuppa di fagioli. La ragazzina nominata sorrise.

«Esatto! Voglio diventare come Mysterion! È un supereroe fortissimo!» Continuò, facendo gesti che miravano a imitare il rinonimato paladino della giustizia. Kenny Junior, o Kj, il bambino più giovane della famiglia e quindi suo fratello minore, che si era seduto vicino a lei, ridacchiò sprezzante.

«Ma cosa dici? Tutti sanno che Professor Chaos è il migliore! Ha quasi fatto allagare il mondo intero una volta! È un grande!»

Appena udirono quelle frasi, i due adulti quasi sussultarono.

«Professor Chaos è un _supercattivo_! Mysterion è un _supereroe,_ un giustiziere!» Ribattè la rossa, guardando male il fratellino. Nella famiglia McCormick-Stotch, Tracy e Kj erano cane e gatto, sempre l'uno in disaccordo con l'altro: se da un parte Tracy era una ragazza estroversa, solare e pronta ad aiutare, suo fratello Kj era il suo esatto opposto, quale ragazzo introverso, freddo e terribilmente irreprensibile. 

Nel frattempo i gemellini più piccoli Meredith e Michael erano gli unici che sorridevano, non totalmente consci di quale pericolosa piega stesse prendendo quella conversazione, al contrario degli altri che cercavano di non 'scottarsi' cercando di separare i due fratelli.

«Mysterion è un pappamolle! Aiutare gli altri senza che questi facciano niente!»

«Beh, almeno lui vince, differentemente dal tuo cosiddetto idolo del male!»

«Devo ricordarti quale insulso potere ha il tuo di idolo? Oh, giusto.. nessuno lo sa! Forse non ne ha nemmeno uno!»

«Nemmeno Chaos ne ha uno, in ogni caso, tonto che non sei altro! Probabilmente nella vita reale egli è soltanto un povero quarantenne che ancora vive con sua madre e non trova lavoro, da quanto è sfigato!»

«Ah, sì? Allora Mysterion è solo un poveraccio che vive sotto un ponte e che non si cambia mai le mutande che, puntualmente, usa al posto di un vero costume!»

«OK, MI AVETE STANCATO! ENTRAMBI A LETTO, ADESSO!» Li sgridò il padre più grande, facendoli alzare dalla tavola mentre sussurravano qualche insulto e/o gesto offensivo l'un l'altro.

Appena tutti ebbero finito di mangiare e tutti i bimbi furono a letto, i due genitori guardarono i loro due figli ancora litigati. 

«Facciamo così, io vado da Kj e tu ti occupi di Tracy, ok, amore?» Lo convinse Ken, mentre il marito annuì. Quando fu arrivato al suo sacco a pelo (perché erano troppo poveri per avere anche solo un letto, figuriamoci sette letti singoli e uno matrimoniale), il padre accarezzò il ragazzo dai capelli biondo castano.

«..papà, secondo Professor Chaos è uno sfigato?» Chiese tristemente il bambino, accucciandosi nel tessuto del sacco a pelo. L'adulto si grattò la nuca, ma poi sorrise. 

«Kj, io non so chi sia Professor Chaos, ma sono sicuro che se veramente lo fosse, nessun supereroe si occupebbe di lui..insomma, quale supereroe si è mai occupato di un supercattivo sfigato?» Era vero: Mysterion pensava che Chaos fosse un criminale abbastanza pericoloso, ed era per questo si scontravano spesso. «Ma questo vuol dire che se Chaos, che è davvero potente, perde spesso contro Mysterion, è difficile che quest'ultimo sia un poveraccio, ho ragione?» Sorrise, mentre il bimbo stava in silenzio, baciandogli la fronte e dandogli la buonanotte, dirigendosi infine verso la sua camera mentre il marito lo raggiungeva qualche secondo dopo.

«Allora, come è andata con Tracy?» Chiese il più grande, guardandolo dolcemente prima di dargli un bacio sulla fronte facendolo ridacchiare.

«Bene, le ho detto che se Mysterion fosse un poveraccio, Chaos non si preoccuperebbe di lui. E poi le ho ricordato che se un supereroe come Mysterion si occupa di Chaos, neanche quest'ultimo può essere uno sfigato..» Gli disse il biondo, prima di entrare in camera col coniuge e spogliarsi assieme a lui, scambiandosi varie coccole e gesti d'affetto.

Mentre si addormentavano, entrambi si abbracciarono e si sussurrarono 'buonanotte' e vari 'ti amo'.

Quella stessa notte, Kenny si svegliò, non trovando Butters al suo fianco, dal segnale di un crimine in città. 

Si mise il suo costume e corse al luogo del disastro, vedendo una testa biondo chiaro in un costume d'argento che brillava al chiaro di luna che sorrideva in modo sprezzante, sguardo che venne subito ricambiato dal supereroe.

«Mi stavo chiedendo quanto tempo ci stessi mettendo ad arrivare.. _Mysterion_.»

«Finiamola una volta per tutte.. _Chaos_.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sì, è vero, ci ho messo tanto, scusate hhhh-  
> spero che vi piaccia.   
> ricordatevi che le richieste sono sempre ben accette.  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
